1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic percussion instrument.
2. Background Technology
An electronic percussion instrument is described in Japanese Official Patent Gazette Publication Number 2614746. In this instrument a respective waveform is assigned to each of a plurality of pads. When a pad is struck, the waveform that has been assigned to that pad is read out, a musical tone is generated, and the performance is carried out. If the striking intensity on the striking surface reaches or exceeds a specified threshold value, an effect is applied in correspondence to the striking intensity.
However, with this electronic percussion instrument, the performance can be done using the effects that have been set in advance for each pad in correspondence with the striking intensity, but it is not possible to modify the effects during the performance. Therefore, in order to modify an effect, it is necessary to interrupt the performance and reset the effect parameters. The effect must then be tested to determine whether it is being applied in the desired manner. This makes adjustment during performance difficult. Also, adjustments that require the use of knobs or buttons and the like are difficult for a performer who must hold drum sticks in both hands.